Malice and Benevolent
by field innocence
Summary: A King who loved his Queen. A Queen who rather die than bear a Prince. The Prince who laughed at his Jester. The Jester who laughed as the Prince cried for the Queen who died loving the King. Completed! Done! Unexpected Twist!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This story was in my head for awhile now and I've been trying to put it into words, but it wasn't easy. I hope you readers like it.

**Story summary:** Itachi desperately tries to make Hinata love him in his own way. He even goes through a lot to pregnant her, but some how she won't fertilize his seeds. After all, he did force her to marry him, against her own will, why would she bear a child for him. Now she hates him more than she could ever hated a man. Not only this situation, there someone trying hard to destroy the Uchiha to gain power over the throne. Will love bloom, or will it shatter? What about the traitor who manipulated people within the Castle?

**Title:** Malice and Benevolent

**Declaimer:** I do not Own Naruto.

**AU**: Alternative Universe

**Brief Summary: **A King who love his Queen. The Queen who rather die than bear a Prince. The Prince who laughed at his Jester who laughed as the Prince cried for the Queen who died loving the King.

* * *

**Prologue**

Time has stop and night had appear with it sparkling little dancer. Glimpse of tiny stars spread, never ending its road or direction. No one could be more amaze of its feature than the people who worship the night light, perhaps the beauty was too lovely to avoid. Than again, it is the night, and the night simply catches a lot of attention from so many curious eyes, especially from one particular female.

I glance from the chamber and gave a faded smile. I don't blame the night for my pain, nor expect it to comfort me when I'm being expose to the man that I'm marry. No. I fear the night. I never want it to approach the day, or any other time of the sun. You see, almost every night, I'm force to give myself to the devil, the devil which I call, '_**Husband**_'.

Though it wasn't my choice to marry him, I proceed on with it, and I regret it. In fact, there was no better option. Force against my will and voice. He took the one special thing that I love, the one thing that came close to my soul and heart. And for that, I can never forgive him, nor forget the gruesome faiths that endure my sorrow and tragedy. It all happened in just two days, it was well enough to put me in my place and to collect his property.

_I arrived back from my long venture from the field, picking up vegetable and fruit for our next meal, until they appeared out of the shadows and kidnapped me. I thought they were refuges or bandit, taking whatever they could put their dirty hands on and vanish, but I was terribly wrong._

_After I was taken away from my secret home and placed in a dark room they finally revealed themselves. The black and red knights, servant of the Fan Kingdom, one of them presented himself in front of me with a light bow. He did it to respect my position, after all I was still the first born from the Great White Kingdom, the Hyuuga._

_He spoke to me in a gentleman tone, "Lady Hinata," which was my royal name but I changed it after I runaway with the man that I chose to stay with forever._

"_Do not fear me or my men. We were only following orders," he assured as he level his eyes with my._

"_Wh-What orders? Why am I here?" I asked desperately. I knew I should have been worry about my safety, but it was my love's safety that I feared than my own. _

_I faced away in unease, until '__**He'**__ appeared from the darkness behind them. I slowly rolled my naive eye to face the devil's vengeance, and there he was. He wore more than just royal suit, he wore the suit of tainted blood. The one you get when being offer from Hades' deal. From there, he couldn't take his hazel eye away. He did more than just stare, he saw more._

_"Leave us," he abruptly spoke to his guards without staring away from me. Within a signal order, they disappeared in the darkness that their Master arrived from._

_Once they vanished, he said, "I asked..... once to stay...... we me," his shadowy eyes twitched._

_But I didn't care what happened in the past, at that moment I was more concern of my love, "Wh-Where is my Husband?" I changed the subject, which trigger his heinous character._

_"Why you speak of him, when you know perfectly clear tis' I should be your 'Husband'. Not some pathetic man that call himself a knight," he glared down at me once he approached close._

_"Do not speak of him in that sense. He is-"_

_"...a deadman,"_

He startled me. I could hear his foot steps approaching near. Like always, the man wear black silk boot with special made leather and rubber. This is just the start, he love it when I'm in pain, to make me suffer. This is just the beginning.

He's coming closer.

_"No..... please don't! Please don't! I beg of you," I begged on my knees with my forehead touching the cold hard ground as my hands grasped his boots._

_"No word will convince me to stop the execution. Soon, he'll have his heart rip in front of him, than his arm chop as he watch gruesomely-"_

_"NO! No,no,no,no....." I cried for my love safety and for his humanity to be alive, "D-Do n-not d-d-do t-this. I-I'm b-begging you," I desperately crawled with my knees as a pathetic peasant with uncontrollable tears, "P-P-P-Plllleeeaaassseeeee,"_

_"Why you do this?" he asked solemnly, "He's nothing but a weakling, a peasant that took advantage of your innocence. He has no feeling toward you or your future. He only wanted you because of your position. Do not beg for such a useless boy, for God sake!" he forcefully pulled me up with his aggressive arm, squeezing my arms as he hatefully stared at my tearful eyes. For just a glimpse, for a second, I thought I saw hurt. He was hurt. Or just regret._

_"P-Please," I moaned from the pain that tightened my bone, "L-Let m-me t-take his p-place....." I lay my right hand on my chest._

_"You. You may not!" he shook me twice. I guess, he thought I was losing my mind, but he was wrong._

_"No. K-Keep m-me, f-for e-exchange, for h-his freedom," I whimpered._

_"What?!" he had his eye widen but in agitation. He freed my arms than took a big breath from his nostril, and had his fist on his side, "You think this is a sacrifice. You give up your life, for him, well......" he paused, "You will never see him, this I guarantee. I swear deep in my burning soul that I'll see to it he'll never set your eyes again!" he hurl around and began walking to the door as a controlled puppet, but he immediately stop with a stomp. I never left his back presence once he spoke in the darkness, "Come tomorrow, at sunset, you and I are going to Husband and Wife……..With or without your answer. This is final," he vanished out of the room, leaving me as a torn being._

I could hear his boots, by now he's just several doors away from the main bedroom, which is 'ours'. Here, I wait patiently for his arrival, as usual the sound never seem to comfort me. The noise warns me like an alarm dog in search of a cute and innocence squirrel. I simply adjust my arms in search of some kind of warmness before being my 'Husband' torture toy.

_Looking at the narrow aisle with white flowers, dozen of painted angels and many unfamiliar faces, I faced my final sanctuary and gateway to freedom. All pieces that I thought would make me feel better, became his instrument. He had control of everything, including my will to move toward him._

_I wanted to stop, to turn around and run, but he forced my body to obey his every will, and it did. That demon!_

_Once I made it to his side, he became unsatisfied of my running tears that ruin my make-up. He secretly spoke to me on the side of my ears angrily, "Wipe out those tears," he demanded._

_In his command I obeyed and he was please with a smirk. Though the tears were gone, the uncontrollable sadness within my sorrow heart pounded like never before on that day. With each word the Priest spoke, I whimpered. I ignored his words, but the sound of his mumbling stabbed my aching heart, I thought about my first love and husband. It was he who I'm suppose to wed, not this demon. This ceremony was for our happiness, for our dream to come true, to better our future. _

_At that moment, I saw my future, and it wasn't I expected._

_"...... do you, King Itachi Uchiha, take Lady Hinata Hyuga, as your wife, as your Queen. To have and to hold, for better and for worse. Through richer and poorer, through health and sickness, for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part," _

_"......" he was silent at first but I heard his answer, "I do," I stared down, away from his conniving expression, sobbing, awaiting my answer though it did not matter if I did answer._

_"And do you, Lady Hinata Hyuga, take King Itachi Uchiha as your Husband, as your King. To have and to hold, for better and for worse. Through richer and poorer, through health and sickness, for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part," the Priest waited, along with many other people that I never catch a glimpse at when I entered the Holy Church._

_My hands were held by his, and he tighten a little, being impatient with my answer, so I sobbed a little more, spending more time. It was clear of my answer, so why wait? He didn't waited any longer, not even for a nodded, so he spoke for me._

_"She agreed, commence the ceremony," he commend, and it did._

_The rings were given, the circle flowers were placed around us, connecting us as one, than the blessing of future richest, and than our first kiss that ended the hateful nightmare. _

_It began._

From there, I never forgotten how he treated me since our first night together. He took me, and I had no choice but to allow his erotic play. I became his wife that awful night, and the rest of the unwilling nights.

It's silence, but in mere seconds, he will walk from that carve door and expect me to embrace him, as it should be for a husband and wife, but I won't. If I chose not to, he will certainly be unplease and aggressive during our sex act, it always has.

The silent breaks, and the door open semi, than he enters. I shutter from the cold breeze that blew from the entrance than shut. I could hear him approaching to the bed, there I sat down, facing the window with my back directing him instead of my eyes that he wishes. He walked around the enormous bed and came ever so slowly to my side. I shiver with every inches he was close to me, not taking off my gaze at the stars, which he disapprove since our first night. He hated being second best, that's why he was jealous of the stars, including all the men that ever talk to me. Those in the castle were forbid to set a few second glance on me because of my 'Husband' stupid jealously.

Here he comes.

His hand made it to my shoulder, which always get the first touch, than the other. Oh how it burn. The man felt like fire, a very lethal element that I have ever encounter, but he insist of burning my skin every night. But that wasn't the worse part.

_Kiss_

Oh God why? His kisses taunt me, it hunts and scares me. It makes my whole nerve stiff and tremble as he proceed through my whole neck to venture up for some lips acceptances. I shut my eyes as he began to undress my night gown and faced away, but he lightly force my face back for the kiss he wants. As unwilling I was, he brought my depressing facial stare into his eyes. There it was. He saw my unwillingness, my hate for him, and the unloving wife that he didn't wished for. I don't want it. I don't.

He was solemn, silent, than back away to block the bright moon from my view and stood there with his high demand. I could predict what he's going to do next, and I won't like it. I never did, but he's going to do it.

_Slap_

It hurt. The abuse hurt, his slap, wipe, hits and every insult he put on me. It hurt physically, and mentally. I was still standing, thriving to make him not get what he wanted out of me, searching for a way to make through until he throw me away and banish me. Or kill me. It doesn't matter, whatever the consequences are, I will take, just as long I was out of his life, forever.

Than the prediction of mine came next, it was time for his seductive and sexual satisfaction. Though he force me against my will, he never force me to love him. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**I have a long way to go to make up for this story and for the other stories that I'm currently working. The next will be the conclusion, that's right! It's a two-shot, my second masterpiece of Itachi/Hinata. I love these couple than Sas/Hin, sorry for those who like them, but I like Itachi more than Sasuke.**

**Anyways, hope you reader like it because on the next chapter it's the conclusion and its a long one.**

**So please review but no flame!**


	2. Malice and Benevolent

**A/N:** The final shot. This story took me months to finish and to edit.

**Story Summary:** Itachi desperately tries to make Hinata love him in his own way. He even goes through a lot to pregnant her, but some how she won't fertilize his seeds. After all, he did force her to marry him, against her own will. Now she hates him more than she could ever hate a man. Not only this situation occur, there's someone trying hard to destroy the Uchiha to gain power over the throne. Will love bloom, or will it shatter? What about the traitor who manipulated people? After the Queen's disappearance, which was years ago, secrete and lies were finally reveal, and in the end, people finally realize that the truly wasn't what they expected.

**Story line**: A King who loved his Queen. The Queen who rather die than bear a Prince. The Prince who laughed at his Jester. The Jester who laughed as the Prince cried for the Queen who died loving the King.

**Title:** Malice and Benevolent

**Declaimer:** I do not Own Naruto

**AU**: Alternative Universe - Kingdom realm

**Rate:** M

_Acknowledgement-_

**Music:**_ Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation_

**Mix Music that will be written as a Poe****m:** Together Again by Evanescence - Hurt by Christina Aguilera

**Slight Beta:** Piisa and xxlottexx, thank both ^_^ at least you guys try, thats good enough for me.

**Length:** Over 13,000 words

**Paring:** Itachi and Hinata

**Inspiration:** Not Alone: Curiosity Kill the Cat and by Evanescence's songs

**Dedication:** To all my readers and reviewers. Thank you for reading my stories and for making me feel wonderful and encouraging. I love you all ^_^ -kiss kiss kiss- Also, it's my Birthday!!!! A present from me: To me!^_^ **_"Best present! Thank you Field Innocence!"_** _Oh your welcome" **"I love it!"** "For you, anything!"_ -laughs-**_ "Anyways, lets not waste time, commence the story!"_**

* * *

**Malice and Benevolent**

Day and night turned into weeks, than months, eventually a full year since the sorrowful marriage between the unsteady royal couple. Their relationship was described as a mental turmoil situation that was privately among the royal family.

The former King, who ruled before Itachi, was displeased of his cold hearted son; the father had witness the cruel discipline place on his daughter-in-law when she refused to obey her husband's orders. Fugaku flinched once Itachi slapped her across the face with a fierce blow. There was a sharp echo sound and a whimpering cry. Fugaku tried to calm his unreasonable son, but Itachi commenced the aggressive insult on his kneeling wife.

Immediately, after she left to heal her red wound, Fugaku had a serious conversation about Itachi's uncontrollable behavior.

"Do not unleash your restive rage upon your wife, just because she can not bear you a child. The woman need is security and support. You must provide those to her..."

"No....... What she need is discipline and demanding. Those are the kind that _I can_ provide. Its been a full year since our marriage, and she still bears nothing. I have done everything! Everything, but," he paused to glare at his disappointed father's eye, "Nothing,"

"Than maybe you should start alternating your ways before its too late," he said directly, than walked out of the room.

At the same time, Hinata and the former Queen had their conversation about Itachi's abuse on Hinata's face. Though the talk wasn't helpful, it gave Hinata a little hope to wonder.

"Darling, do not cry," said the former Queen as she helped undress the young Queen, "Soon, things will get better with my son. He'll soon stop. Than the pain will go away," she tried to hold her unsteady smile, but it instantly dreaded away after being reveal to Hinata's bear skin. The nasty bruises were horrifying to the former Queen's eye; the red sting lines were fresh and semi containing blood that were anxious to escape when the next whip is deliver.

"..... When will it stop?" the Queen asked underneath her own breath before her speechless mother-in-law walked her to the warming tub.

It was never spoken again since that visit.

The King felt a painful ache on his body after seeding his sleepy wife. He decided to take a walk at night. He left his wife to rest and hoped she got pregnant this time. He was patient during his walk, but impatient with the time. He sat on an outdoor porch, and thought about the day and how the one-year flew pass him without so much as a child in his hand and a loving wife to love him back. He thought and it ached awfully. He hated how this relationship turned out. He hated his wife for not loving him back. He especially hated the fact that he has no child to carry out his name. He spoke to himself during these hateful thought until someone interrupted him.

"Pardon my intrusion, your highness, may I suggest, or give a fair guidance to bloom your marriage," said a dark and slim man. It was obvious to both men that the stranger overheard Itachi's self-hatred toward his unfulfilling life.

"Who are you?" commanded the stand up King, glaring at the mysterious servant.

"I'm merely your loyal subject," he replied with a polite gesture of a bow.

"State your name,"

"Madara, my Lord," he answered as the King had a skeptical stare.

"Are you sure?"

Madara nodded.

"Than why don't we discuss in my private chamber, shall we,"

"As you wish," the King walked in first as Madara presented a hidden smirk before following the King inside.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand   
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

The next day, the sore Queen woken in laziness, than found herself surrounded by dozen of white flowers and the new morning smell of dazzling perfume. Everything intrigued her as she observed the new room, decorated by romantic item and colorful fabric. As she continued her rout, her husband was nowhere in sight. Instead of being force to be near his sight, she was free to do whatever she please. Though it felt wonderful and unbelievably true, she sensed loneliness in her day. What she needed was a friend, a person she can trust and have fun with. But the question was, who? Who can she trust in this evil kingdom that tore her freedom from her? Who was it?

That's when a red-orangish hair lady with a sweet smile on her young face appeared in the Queen's life. Her name was Karin. The young lady brought light to the pale Queen once Karin became Hinata's most trusted and only friend. She was trustworthy from Hinata's eyes. Her presence was welcome among the servant, they did as they were told and agreed to everything the Queen told them. It was no surprise to Karin, the girl loved the endless attention, but deep down, she wanted more. Karin, the young and dazzling lady, was hand pick by the King's trusted new advisor, Madara. It was he who planned the scene for the King to win over his beloved Queen. He wanted everything to be perfect for Itachi and more.

He observed the two lovely ladies from distances than reported to his King with news he wanted to hear.

"My King, your wife is graceful in cheer for the companionship she has with the young lady, Karin," he informed, bowing before the great, ruthless and tyrant King, Itachi.

"Thank you, Madara, for your loyalty," he assured without expressing any emotion before stepping out of the quiet room that secured their private talk. After walking out, Madara stared back and clinched his arms in anger.

One day, a week since the new change within the once dark castle, Hinata woken comfortably, got dress and walked down for breakfast. The moment she arrived for her morning feast, her King stood formally by his main chair and stared at the uncomfortable Queen. He caught the unwelcome eyes as she slowly tried to stare away from his onyx eyes. Not daring to make eye contact with his serious and unbreakable red eyes, he ignored her unsteady form as she proceed her quest to the table and sat quietly without saying a word to her noticeable King. Itachi sat after she took her seat and noticed her rudely avoid manner to be ask before taking a seat, but he excuse it. The silence between them was awkward, than again it happen before, but this time Itachi wasn't going to allow it.

"How were your pass days? Find anything interesting, darling?" he kept his solemn eyes to his meal.

_'What? Oh how I hate that calling..... Darling,'_ she jerked her head up from the surprise morning question that appeared out of nowhere from his wretched mouth that shiver her inner skin, "Um-Um..... _Something_......" she muttered as her gazes slowly stare back at her incomplete meal.

"Louder my dear, the birds are clearer than you-" he paused as soon he realized the slight humiliation he just lifted upon hers' uncontrollable habit. He sigh, "Sorry,"

"Huh?" she gazed back at him with a shocking expression, _'Did he just apologize? Impossible, it couldn't be,'_ she felt a little lighter for some strange reason after his 'sorry'.

"I don't like to repeat myself, understood," he glanced at her troubling eyes that made him weak, '_Damn her gorgeous eyes,_'

She nodded, "I-I understand, f-forgive me," she rolled her eye ball back at her meal, _'So he did apologize,' _she thought as she barely remember the question she was ask a minute ago, "My-my days were splendid. Uh-Uh..... I have a friend-"

"Girl? Or Boy?" he asked, even though he already knew the gender of his wife's friend, but he wanted this morning conversation to continue if he ever going to have a romantic relationship.

"Girl," she replied, giving the correct answer to please his ears, she was barely holding her nerve to fight off the shivering urges that corrupted her unsteady fear of her insane King, "T-The g-girl is name Karin. She is nice and caring...... and kind to me," she softens her voice.

With that, a new day was set within the dark and secretive castle. The King had to take interest and to allow her to speak out from her own mind before speaking from what was in his, which were insults. That wasn't part of the plan that Madara had set for him. Speaking of the devil. Madara sight his eyes at the talking couple, observing his plan patiently. Right behind him was the girl that he instructed to be the kind and caring Karin to the fragile Queen. As the two commenced their day, Karin interrupted Madara's observation from behind.

"Sorry to disturb you, but with all do respect, I despise her. When is it when I become Queen to this Kingdom?" she smirked, regarding harshly about the Queen that is her friend.

"Hush!" he hissed, dragging the annoying girl from the room and into a more private room, "Bite your tongue young lady. Do not speak awfully near the peasants' ears, they are everywhere," he reminded her as she pout with her arms cross on her chest.

"Why must I be second rate? I don't love being the Queen's companion, it's pathetic," she said, turning her back on the man who took her in and fed her when she was abandon as a child within the Kingdom's territory. Karin was thankful for his kindness and shelter, but deep down, she was a spoil brat that wanted everything for herself. Which Madara didn't take too kindly and lightly when her rudeness was presented in front of him. It irritated him and made his venture even harder for him.

"Well than, would you rather be a fool," he threaten, even though it didn't quite sounded like one but Karin knew where he was headed to that statement, so she sigh and apologize to her Master.

Before the day ended wonderfully, the King gave a surprise gift to his gentle Queen. Hinata was shock and amazed, the gift that he presented was a golden necklace with small blocks that were carved by the letters of her first name. The tiny blocks were color light purple as the letter were black. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe her day, it was the most unforgettable moment she thought it would never happen. The day was brightening with shiny sun beam, the garden was fresh with variety of flowers as they walked there for a small conversation, than at the dinner table there was another surprise. Instead of receiving the usual meal, she got the finest chocolate cake she had ever seen. It was delicious and sweet. Itachi watched warmly at his amazed wife in ease and delight. He never felt so different in a way he never felt before. Every time she would smile, his heart would dance a little, giving him a feeling that was slowly building within. He too wanted to smile and tell her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever did seen, but didn't have the courage to do so, he hide them away. But soon, very soon, the expression and passion will blossom. Until than, the only thing he gave so far was time.

He gave her a week, and than a day, which eventually cursed his urges. The man was losing a bit of his patient for his wife. He followed his advisor plan and did every instruction, and still nothing. Itachi marched to his trusted advisor and spoke with him secretively.

"She has yet, gave her self to me. Explain why, Madara?" Itachi frustration wasn't a good sight to witness, especially when you're the one who he sees at the moment. Madara was not fear of the King's heinous stare.

"Patient, my L-"

"Patient? Patient! I have given enough time for her-"

"Your Highness, with all do respect, it's only been a week. That isn't enough to compare with the year you have been with her,"

"What exactly are you saying," his anger grew and than he growl.

"What I'm trying to say is that the Queen needs more comfort and redemption. She need to be sure that she could trust you," he said, as the King calmed. It was silent for a moment, until Madara spoke again, "Forgive me, my lord, but have you ever express your feeling to the Queen before?"

Yes, it was true. The great and dominated King had never expressed nor had he ever planned relieving his feeling to anyone. He was the King damn it! Itachi show no human emotion, that is the sign of weakness and weak point that his enemy might use against him. So why start now? Why?........ Perhaps he should start now, to have the most fragile fragment within his possession to give in to him. To love him, just as much he loves her, very deeply.

The next couple of days, Itachi kept his distance from his delicate flower, instead he pondered about how to express his deep feeling to her. The man was torturing himself as she enjoyed her days without him, than again, she always seemed happy without him. Every time he stared at her warm smile he sees opportunity. The way her hair wave when the wind press through, it show a performance of long life. And when her eyes glister........ oh the man lost hope. Itachi's heart pounded miles and miles. There was no other hope than the woman before him, in his castle, in his bed and in his heart. He loves her, but why was8 he torturing her? Why? The poor helpless man prayed in his spare room, respecting his wife's sleep as another day pass by without her in his cold strong arm. Just another lonely day. It was decided, no wait. The man obligated himself to see if his wife felt the same way that he was feeling for her.

On that day, Itachi gave his wife the perfect and amazing day. He was gentler, wiser, considerate, selfless, and adoring. The man went out to impress his lovely Queen. Itachi did everything he could to make her feel like a Queen. After breakfast, he took her out to see the wondrous of his enormous Kingdom. He took her to the tallest tower out of the whole Castle and amazed her light purple eyes. Hinata couldn't believe her sight, the outstanding and astonishment of the Fan Kingdom was incredible. The proportion to when she first came here has change. She was slowly recognizing to Itachi's feeling and reason, but part of her still had a mass of doubt. Fortunately, Itachi turned that mass into several when he brought her back down to the main throne room. There, a Jester, a young and thin pantaloon with colorful yet silly tight outfit started dancing around with his goofy bell hat. He grinned during his who performance and made funny joke. Hinata clapped and laughed lightly, trying really hard to avoid the loud noise that almost escaped from her innocence mouth. There were other important residence in the room, they all laughed and pointed at the funny buffoon. Everyone enjoyed the show, but apparently the King was the only one who didn't seem that interested, he merely nodded. Just when the performance was on his last trick, the Jester accidently poured wine on the Queen's expensive dress that the King had hand pick for her only. The Queen gasped from the red spill and tried to wave it off but the red stain was permanent. The King stared furiously at the clumsy jester as the audience whispered amongst themselves. The Jester quickly reacted to help the Queen, than deeply and heavily apologized to Hinata.

"I'm so so so sorry, my Lady. P-P-Please I-I-I...." the Jester was frightened for his life. He saw the viciousness and dissatisfaction from his Highness, the Jester shivered as the Queen forgave him. Hinata tried to calm his little fool as he constantly begged for forgiveness, "I'm very and deeply s-sorry. I'm sorry my Highness," he pleaded.

When Hinata forgave him, Itachi didn't allow him to leave, "You foolish rotten peasant!" he glared angrily at the pleading fool, "How dare you stain my Queen. You may not leave here without-"

"Husband, please," interrupted the Queen, "Please, the fool has pleaded and begged for my forgiveness. Shouldn't that be enough," she said softly, staring in pity in her King's hell raging eyes. Everyone in the main room was surprise to see the Queen stand up before the King. This was the first time anyone has ever stood up in front of the King like that. Itachi immediately stopped his voice after realizing his delicate flower has interrupted his future punishment for the clumsy fool. He was slightly amazed and surprised. The softness of her determination just made him realize that she just use the word _'Husband'_. She just addressed him as her _'Husband'_. And it felt overwhelming......... his heart pounded. Eventually, the King thought of a way to cool himself in front of the people and his Queen. He excused everyone, including the Jester out of the room. They all left, but the King had a little anger within him about the Jester, so he secretively sends an order to get rid of the fool and find a new replacement. And so they did.

Before the day ended, the King had one little yet big surprise to present to Hinata. He guided her to there new bedroom, one with peddle of flower, wonder smell of lavishing perfume, and dozen lighting candle. Hinata was nervous to see a bed full with red peddle and Itachi. She knew what these two combinations meant, and she didn't like it. The girl had doubt, but very little were able to give excuse to not proceed on this upcoming attempt. The man must have more in order for her to accept him...... and he did.

"I know what you're thinking and I know you're afraid, but don't fear me," it sounded more like a demand, but he was slowly easing his tone, "Listen to me," he stood behind her as she listened quietly to whatever he had to say, "I'm a lost soul. I don't know why...... I-I mean," he sigh, "I can't explain the way I feel for you. I want to be with you, and cherish our presence together. There is no one like you or ever come near to your wonderful appearance. I tried and tried. I would do any for you, if you gave me a chance. Please, Hinata, let me show you have I really feel about you, because I'm a man who is madly in love with the most delicate and fragile flower that I've ever did seen....." he gently placed his lips near her ears to hear his soft and tender voice, "I love you, my beautiful Queen, and I'm begging," he admitted, and for the first time since her last night with her pervious Husband, she felt refresh and free. He made her legs weak, her body shiver and her soul desiring. The man behind her was begging for her love. The man was begging and pleading for her to love him back. He was on his knee before her. And she loved it. On that lustful night, all hate and discrimination were lost. The Queen lost her reason to why she hated him, instead she gave him what he wanted and loved him one night. It was the first time the King actually felt like a true King.

_The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend   
His blood a grim secret, they had to command_

**Two Months Later**

The king was nervous and impatient, but once the royal doctor existed out of the private room he said, "She's with child," he smiled, pleasing the very humble King for the first time about the Queen's future labor. Itachi excused the doctor, than rushed toward his unsteady happy Queen. Her belly wasn't huge yet, but the King smiled at the flat stomach that'll soon be full of his future child. The King kissed his Queen passionately and hugged her gently, worrying that he might harm his son or daughter, it didn't matter to him, just as long his going to have his happy ending. The King was full with excitement and thrill. He did every preparation, and announced the news to his people about the future Prince or Princess. He even gave order to the other Kingdom about the great news. Once the Kingdom received their news, they sent gifts and best wishes, even the Hyuga were please. The Queen of the Great White Kingdom, Hanabi, second child of the pervious King of Hyuga, visited her sister for her glorious pregnancy. Hinata was surprise to see her sister and her cousin, Neji. They all celebrated and prayed for Hinata's future safety.

**Two Months Later**

After witnessing the Queen's happiness, Karin became hateful and outrage toward the happy couple. Karin was slowly becoming restless toward her Master's plan that he had prepared for her. She was getting tired of having to hear the Queen's splendid day; it taunted her and gave her disgrace. Mardara noticed Karin's lack of modesty and kindness. He had no choice but to keep her as far as Hinata before she did something that would jeopardize the plan. So he ordered her to lie to the Queen about her heal and to take the whole month to sustain herself. Karin was shock but Madara had a point. She hated the fact to be near the gorgeous Queen, knowing the truth will screw her Master's plan she accepted Madara's demand and excused herself for the whole month.

**One Month Later**

Upon her return Hinata made a surprise tea party for Karin. Karin was pleased and honor to be the special maiden Lady for the special event. Although there weren't many ladies on that special occasion, Hinata thought it turned out perfect, but her opinion didn't matter, it was the guest of honor's opinion that mattered. And what Karin thought, didn't looked the same during the tea party. After everything was finish, and she was alone in her private chamber, Karin dramatically threw every flowers, gifts, garment, dazzling jewels straight at the concrete walls. She was furious! The young lady was not certainly please by all the attention she had at the party. They won't even friends; they were just random mistresses that the naive Queen invited to lift Karin's spirit. "HA!" she gave a mock to the Queen, "What spirit?" she growled toward herself in the circle shape mirror, "As far that I know, I lost my spirit as a peasant child, on the day of my parents death during the mysterious and deadly plague. Though I survive," she touched her gentle and soft powder on her skin and pretended to be confused, "...but the mark is still there, buried deep within my stone-cold skin," her expression drastically changed into a insane joker, "Ha ha ha ha!," she laughed uncontrollably toward herself, "Why?! Why! Why couldn't it be you!" she asked herself, bending down to grabbed one of expensive jewel than aggressively threw it at her replaceable mirror. The cracking aftermath was a sign of her insanity, she laughed for another minute, thinking to herself that the mirror was the kind Queen. But realizing, after the minute was over, it was her reflection that she cracked. Than she cried to herself to sleep, dreaming of a reality that will never come true.

**Three Months Later**

As the romantic couple shared their valuable time walking through the family private garden, Karin watched from afar. Since her psychotic behavior, she's been trying to figure out a way to make the Queen miserable, but all her secret attempt fail. It wasn't her fault; it was her Master to blame. Apparently, her Master's plan to gain the King's trust and to have the child on his side was the way of obtaining some power over the Kingdom. But Karin disagreed. She knew her Master was losing his touch and intelligence; he was a young man but has aged greatly. Time was certainly not on his side. If he succeed on his plan, than it would be too late for him, and Karin would have to live and be a play thing for the future rulers. How degrading that would be for her!

"I'll certainly be not! Be their child's toy, nor anyone's. That! I shall vow upon my parents' grave," she smirked, clutching on the gray brick, "Soon, very soon," she spoke in a wicked, horror tone, "I'll have all her power,"

**_'We'll rule without mercy! You and I. These people will soon know the definition of suffering and chaos,'_** her inner self also had a little speech to say toward her future ruling. She chuckled before her gaze slowly turned to a shadowy figure, than immediately she recognized the hidden person, "But what about Madara?" she quickly turned around and stared at her cracking mirror reflection, looking a little doubtful.

**_"He's merely a tool. A minor source to our conquering. Soon that old goat will die before he even get the chances of ruling anything,"_** her dark and psycho reflection replied with a malevolent smile.

"....Yes....Yes," her eyes wide, "We will have it all," she turned back to stare at Itachi and Hinata, hand and hand, together, but a slight happy. There was something wrong between them, and Karin knows what.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life   
He prayed for both but was denied_

**A week Later**

With Madara out of sight, and Itachi in his meeting, Karin had Hinata alone, personally. There was no servant, peasant, or any guards to watch over her. There was only her, a slight beam of light, and the pregnant Queen. Hinata rubbed her huge belly, comforting her future child; it's been a while since she felt warm and soft. Though at that moment, a year ago, it wasn't that much wonderful. She felt happy and blissful, until that terrify and odious moment that had always hunt her dreams. Even with the change of her King, she felt like dying.

"My Queen," Karin softly bow, "May I speak something, something....." she looked trouble from the Queen's point of view. The Queen walked toward her and gently held her hand for support, "Speak, Karin. You may say anything from your mind, I do not judge," she gave a warm smile to assured her that she wasn't going to harm or question her. Of course, Karin knew that, but wanted to make sure if Hinata suspected something wrong.

"Your words are ever so kind. Oh, how I envy you, greatly," she placed her other hand on top of Hinatas, "... but," Karin stared away in sadden.

"What is it?" Hinata looked concern.

"Please forgive me, my Queen, but for what I'm about to tell you will, not only hurt me mentally, but _you_ as well," she sighed, than the Queen's heart skipped a beat, growing anxious on what her friend was about to reveal to her.

"Please, tell me," she leaned closer to awake the secret truth, no lies.

Karin gazed at the fragile flower that the tyrant King worked so hard to bloom, but Karin was about to crush it, and smashed it she did, "Since my arrival in your life, my Queen, the King was plotting a way to bed you. To desire for you to bear his child. He was willing to do anything, even if it meant giving up his own murderous way to make you pregnant. I was apart of the plan, to comfort you, to be your friend and the only for you. He and everyone within the castle were in the plan. All except for you," she stared down at her dress, not looking at the shocked Queen. Hinata was speechless and betrayed. Her heart pounded dramatically, Karin heard Hinata's breathing as she slowly stepped back, away from her ex-friend. Hinata couldn't stop staring at Karin's guilt. The guilt that always made Hinata not to hate, but to forgive. Forgive those who had harm her, taunt her, destroy her, manipulated her, and..... and... and....

"No-No....No-No.... t-this c-c-can't be h-happening.... no-no, not again.....," Hinata couldn't controlled her breathing, her fingers were deep through the layers of her soft hair as she shook her head, "No....No....Oh goodness, please don't let this be true!"

"M'lady!" Karin rushed to her Queen's side, but Hinata shouted at her, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me......." there were tears rolling down very quickly, Karin wanted to comfort her, but Hinata slapped her hand off. Karin than, got up and left out of the door. Right out, Karin simpered, "Soon, very soon," she walked normally, heading to the King's private meeting room to alert him about his fallen Queen.

During Karin's departure, Hinata's heart-broken memory flashed through her watery eye.

It was a constant reminder of why she hated Itachi and his Kingdom. It wasn't on the day he raped her, oh no, it was on the day he found out she was pregnant. Pregnant to her first husband's child. She could never forget how he reacted to the pregnancy. He was vicious and heartless. His eyes were as the devil, and his punishment was brutal, heinous and unforgiving. He showed no mercy or remorse when the executioner hit directly on her three month belly. He watched, but showed no emotion as she screamed from the enormous pain. Hinata than coughed off blood, and a minute later, her thighs were cover with dead blood of her unborn child. There was blood everywhere, and her painful bellowed was heard through the whole castle. Her dead, unborn child will never experience the joy of life and happiness. It killed her, liked a fierce and ruthless murder. She was carried away, while he walked away without a single word to his mortarless crime. And that's why she hated him. Never allowed herself to fully love him, except for that night, but now she know. She knows, and she wants' vengeance for the death of her inborn child!

Itachi rushed out of the meeting room and hurried toward the room that Karin found Hinata crying. Madara soon followed, along with the King's guards. When Itachi reached at the room, it was locked, "Hinata! Hinata!" he roughly knocked, yelling at his Queen name, "Hinata! Open this door, immediately!" he commanded. Hinata didn't move from her spot after she locked the door to prevent any interruption. She heard Itachi's orders again, which made her angry and frighten.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back, "I hate you!" she aggressively punched her fist on the rugged, not caring the pain that left on her white knuckles. Itachi couldn't take the separation. He ordered his guards to break the hard wooden door. With every second they took, Itachi thought of any reason as to why his Queen acted out of control and in pain. Once the door was open, Itachi kicked the remaining wood and burst in to find his Queen bleeding under her dress as she grasped on her huge stomach. Itachi wasted no time, he ran by her side but she shoved him away. Itachi became shock toward her reaction when he tried to help her, but she didn't want any help. Despite her annoying attempt, Itachi ignored her struggled and shove, he gently lift her and took her to the labor room. She screamed and shouted, but Itachi looked concern rather in pain from her tight clutches. He placed her gentled on the bed, and waited for the doctor to arrive.

Her screamed and cried was heard through the labor room. Itachi tried to calm her but she made unstoppable fuss toward him. He then responded by pinning her wrist above her head. His eyes had fear and anger; it was something Hinata didn't noticed until he said, "What is wrong with you!" Hinata instantly stopped her struggled as her and itachi's intense breathing went against their faces. "Why are you endangering our child?" he broke the silence. Hinata saw the pity form in his eyes, and yet, she ignored it.

"What child? This is not my child. This is yours! And I refused to give birth to your _lie_," she said heavily, crying from both physical and mental pain. Itachi's eyes slightly widen, he couldn't believe what she just said to him, and what she deny to do with his unborn child.

"Listen to me-"

"No! No more lies…….. I will not have this baby-"

"I don't know where you got this nonsense, but you're having our child, whether you like it or not," he assured, freed her arm and stared down at her stomach. Hinata followed his stare as the sharp pain grew drastically, "P-Please, tell me-me the truth," she gave a mild, quick scream from the sudden cramp. Itachi didn't know what she was talking about, but there was a voice behind his mind giving a clue to what his Queen wanted. He then thought about his child, he must work cooperatively with her in order for her to give birth naturally. "What truth do you want from me?" he asked gently, trying his best to remind calm.

"Was everything you succeeded on me, was a plan? A plan to have your child," she grinned her teeth from the extreme pain. For a few second, Itachi hesitated, but Hinata saw the slight guilt from his moonless eyes. She knew he wanted to make an excuse, to try to calm her, but it didn't work, "Answer me!" she cried another sharp pain.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed   
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

"Yes," he said. She loathes the pain and him. At that moment, she didn't wish to see his face, let along be near his heinous presences, it taunted her deeply than he'll ever know. Just than, the special train Doctor arrived with his assistances. Itachi let himself being oblivious to Karin's hidden appearance when he closed the door behind him. Karin was hidden within the shadow, smirking from Hinata's torment. She waited for months for Hinata to thrive upon her punishment and to have a taste of what Karin went through during her parents' death. Unfortunately though, Karin doesn't wish for the Queen to die, yet.

Hinata suddenly felt a supportive grip on her left hand, she turned to see the helped source, "K-Karin?" she was surprised, "W-W-Whhaaarttt..... w-what are you doing here?" Hinata surely was surprise, but she didn't hate her. Before Karin answered, one of the Doctor's assistance tried to lead her out, but Hinata stopped her. Hinata allowed Karin to be by her side, but she wasn't going to convince her to have Itachi's creation. Karin said everything to convince Hinata to have her baby, even compared Hinata with Itachi, "If you don't have this child, you will become like him. You'll become a murderous ruler yourself. Would you want that in your conscious?". Hinata couldn't take any more guilt; she was surround by choices that were against her will.

"Than tell-tell me..... T-Teeeelllll mmmmeeeee what to do?!" she tighten her grip.

"I have a plan. A plan to free you from this castle. I can help you escape from Him," she whispered those magnificence, glorious, and refreshing words that lighten her heart on her burning ear. Hinata took one last stared at Karin's fake smile, before giving her nodded of acceptance. And with that, Hinata pushed hastily as her world around her began to twirl and spin. For hours she felt dramatic cramps, tight squeeze, and electrifying pain. It was so much for a woman to handle. Nevertheless, she gave her last loud, cried screamed that indicated Itachi, from the other side of the door, that she gave birth to his baby. He waited anxiously behind the door, until the sweaty Doctor walked out with a bloody, wrinkled crying baby on his arm. "It's a boy, my Lord," the Doctor grinned in relief, and than handed Itachi his young Prince. Itachi's expression looked surprising with an unexpected smile that never appeared in front of anyone, except for Hinata. He gently held his baby son, and placed him back to the Doctor to leave in the labor room. But before Itachi got any chances to step inside, the Doctor stopped him, "I-I'm sorry, my King, but the Queen need rest. She has been through a-a lot, she's a-a-asleep," he nervously gulped, regretting his crazy attempt. Thankfully though, Itachi respected his Queen's privacy, and leaved her. The Doctor sighed in relief, whiled the young, smirked woman behind him held something that's will ultimately change the Kingdom forever. If, it ever gets out.

**One Month Later**

Since her birth, Karin's words hunted Hinata's dreams. She's been recovering for that truthful day. To escape from her prison. To escape from the darkness. And to especially escape from Itachi Uchiha forever. She finally saw his true self when he spoke the truth. The man was pure evil, and emotionless with no heart. The man doesn't deserve to have happiness, and yet he had it. Her baby son was his, not hers. Though the child for his mother's touch, Hinata kept reminding herself that the child wasn't hers, it belonged to Itachi, the devil. Than why does it hurt her to see the helpless baby cry? To be loved, by her? No! Sooner or later, the child will realize that his birth mother was nothing more than his carrier. His keeper for just nine months, and nothing else. She gave enough attention to him during those warm and blissful months. It was enough! When the day finally came, she gave her son his first kiss on the head, for a little reminder that there was a precious moment between them.

She and Karin escaped at night, both moving swiftly, dodging every possible light that came near their path. Once they entered the woods, something turned wrong. Hinata sensed a few unexpected shadows lurking within the hollow woods. She was about to tell Karin, but she vanished out of sight. Hinata changed of alertness turned into fear. The shadow she suspected, were actually guards from the Kingdom, but not from Itach's orders. They were following someone else command. They surrounded her, than tied her, and than she faced the true manipulator, Madara.

"W-What's is this?" she asked, oblivious of Karin's disappearance.

"Forgive my interruption, but you may not be leaving anywhere, my Queen. You'll be placed in a more secure and secretive institution, under my request," he smirked malevolently, but not as evilly as Karin.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see,"

Within second, she was taken away, into a place that no one that she loved could ever find her. Neither her scream, cry, or yelling was ever heard again. She vanished, leaving no trace of herself behind. But, what about Itachi you say? Well, the King send out a search team to find her, but found nothing. The only thing he received from her was the child that he yearned from her. The King was devastated beyond regret and despair.

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?   
Will all our sins be justified?_

**15 Years and Ten Months Later**

Years had passed, and the Kingdom remain sober, yet alive. To those who remembered the original Queen, Hinata, or mentioned her existence within the new Queen's presence, were silenced. That's right, the new Queen, Karin Uchiha. You see, Karin convinced and seduced the once widow King. She took every desirable and pleasurable advantage that the King needed. Itachi eventually gave in and accepted her to be claim as the new Queen. Plus, his son needed a mother figure, and since Karin was Hinata's only true friend, Itachi didn't hesitated when he placed Kioshi under Karin's care. Though the two unrelated blood grow up with each other, Karin didn't appreciated her ex-friend's son, neither did Kioshi. There was something within Kioshi that blocked his heart to her. He tried loving his dear distraught 'mother' once, but the warm and comfort wasn't there, it felt cold and blank. He even questioned if Karin was truly his mother, but no one would tell him the truth, not even his father. Apparently, every time Kioshi would bring up the doubtful idea about Karin, or questioned his heritage, Itachi would simply say, _"Excuse it out your mind,"_ or _"You must be imagining thing, my son. Things don't always appear as they seem,"_ than the King would leave.

Kioshi was a bright boy, and a handsome Prince. He was flatter by amazing, young Princess all around the country. The boy was truly bliss by his father's appearances, texture, manners, strength, and....... and...... and Malice. Over the years, Itachi watched his son grow with every royal treatment and security, but the boy also grew a dark side that made Itachi who he was. A dark and ferocious soul with unanswered emotions. The boy felt a need of comfort but received none from his uncaring mother, so he expressed his cruel emotions toward peasant and servant. It was his gateway to get his cold-heart side out. Itachi couldn't stop his son, because he was too weak and nurturing to his boy that he was willing to give the boy anything that he needed, except one thing. And that special one thing broke Kioshi's heart when Itachi said those words to him on his 15 birthday.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life   
Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

"Father?" asked the new 15-year-old Prince.

"Yes, my son," Itachi was staring at the million bright stars from his tall glass window in a dull expression. There was a big celebration for the Prince, and even though Itachi planned everything and paid for every decoration, he didn't appeared on his son's side to congratulate him on his big day of birth. Some guests asked about the King absents, while other guests weren't surprise that he didn't show. Karin was there to show her appreciation for their arrival, and to represent her monarchial before the lower classes.

"Everyone has departed," he said solemnly yet in an unbalance tone.

"Understood. Have the servant clean the room before they sleep,"

The boy hesitated before approaching behind his father, "Already did," he waited for a reply, but Itachi made no sound. He stood silently, staring at the mysterious stars as Kioshi wondered about his father's behavior. For a moment, Kioshi thought that he should leave, but cease himself. He figure if his dull father is in a mood for stars, than it wouldn't hurt to have a private conversation about what his father thought of him, "Father, can I ask something, personal?"

Itachi was slightly surprise that Kioshi was still behind him and wanted to ask a personal question. He hesitated, than sigh, "What is it that you need to know, my son?" Itachi didn't turn away from the stars, but kept his mind focus on his son's question.

"....... Do you love me?" he asked softly, urge to know his father's answer. He waited time itself, and prayed that his father loved the way he does. After all, the money, fame, the royal treatment and power was out of love for Kioshi only. To show how much Itachi loved his dear and spoil son. But when Itachi waited a minute to answer and not stare at his young naive and cruel son, Kioshi's world cracked. It wasn't the answer he was expecting, but than again, it is his father's son.

"Love is meaningless and........ pointless. To have love, is to know love, and I....." he paused, "...I don't have love. If I don't have love, than you don't have love either. So, to answer your impulsive question, I don't love you my son. You'll understand one day, until than, excuse it out of your mind," Itachi didn't mean to hurt his son emotionally, but it was Itachi's intention to get the boy's attention about what Itachi really felt about Kioshi. It was nothing. Since Hinata's disappearance, Itachi's heart was numb and pale. There was no light or love to make the once bright King robust and powerful.

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain   
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

Kioshi couldn't get those words out of his head, the affect damage in his heart was strong and bitter. The only thing he could do was get the anger and hate he had, out of his system and express toward other's misery. It pleased him when other people are in pain and are miserable. Normally, he'll make male servant do some hard and heavy labor while he shout and discipline them. Than, insult the female servant for their minor mistake, which result in tears from the royal maids. After that, he'll receive an distinctive performance from his personal Jester. His own buffoon. Though the jester receives laughs from his young Prince, it hurt the Jester greatly. Behind the colorful make-up, and silly outfit, the Jester was crying inside. The Prince's laugh was the cruelest and scary thing he ever heard. He would muster all his courage not to cry before the future King. But when he showed any tear, it only encourage the Prince to make his Jester humiliate himself more.

Those were his normal schedule but Kioshi skipped it one day. Instead, he became curious about the outside wall of his castle, separating him and the villagers. He pondered, than took action. He decided to venture outside the wall and see what mysterious things occur in the peasants' streets. Once the boy wandered on the street without any trouble, he was very caution, so he wore his over-side black cape that had a hood and hid his special made sword. The day was dark and gray; there was hardly any light to brighten the dull flowers and the yellow birds. Kioshi thought it was a bad idea to wander around a pathetic street, but he bump into a mysterious person, and his thought about returning vanished. He didn't literally bump into this person, he found the person with some teenage bullies. The boys looked bigger than Kioshi's but that didn't stop him when he scared those peasants away with his sword above his head, than they fled away from the helpless stranger. The stranger didn't realize Kioshi's presence as he proceed close to the over-side clothes that the stranger wore. The stranger looked scared for some item that was thrown after one of the bullies ran away from Kioshi's sword. The stranger twitched and shivered during the search of the missing item. Kisohi tried to ask for the stranger's name but the person ignored him. Kioshi than yelled at the kneeling stranger, but still got no respond. The young prince got irritated by the stranger's avoidance, he was about to draw his hidden sword until he stepped on something that made it crack. Instantly, the stranger rose from the boney knee and rushed under Kioshi's foot. Kioshi didn't catch a second glimpse of the cracking item that he stepped on, but he did see half of the stranger's face.

He was surprise that the one he saved was a woman. A dirty, wrinkled, and yellow-teeth woman. She looked torn and messy beyond repair. Kioshi stepped back from the woman when she grabbed his leg away from her perish jewel. She talked to her jewel when she got it back in her hand. Kioshi couldn't make out the whole sentence of what she said, but he did heard, "……..they won't hurt you…….. I'm here…..shhh……. I love you,". Kioshi didn't like it when the insane woman also had something to love. It has seemed that everywhere he had gone in his life, everyone had someone or _'something'_ to love, but him! He doubted his father's love, because Kioshi was created by love, but apparently that love has disappeared from his father's life. So that meant, his father did once loved someone. The preteen wasn't happy when he saw the relief look from the creepy woman when she hugged her valuable jewel. It made him imperfect, weak, and lonely, to see a stupid jewel getting more attention than he ever did or will ever have. He wanted to be hug, to be wanted, and said, "I love you,". It would be the most beautiful present he'll ever have on his 16 birthday if his father say those words to him, but deep down he knew Itachi would never say those joyful words to him even he did try.

_So, why bother?_ The prince's eyes began to form into water after staring at the filthy woman and her bright jewel. He placed his sword back, turned around and than sniffed. He was about to walk away than run back home because he didn't want anyone seeing him with tears. But, before he move on to his plan, the strange woman stopped him, "Wait.....wait, you. Yes, you," the may look scary, but her voice sound like a bloom flower, a soft and young gentle bird. Kioshi stared at the woman's face and was about to stare away because of her ugliness, until something force him not to decline, _'Her eyes..... it looks familiar,_'. Deep through that horror of hers lay a pair of mist that got him wondering.

"Shhh.... don't tell anyone..... but I know where's the Queen is. Hehehe.... shhhh, there are ears everywhere, so don't tell hehehe," the woman was talking nonsense to Kioshi. He first thought she was one lost crazy lady who escape her prison, than something trigger his mind to be curious about her words, "..... do you live in the castle?" she slowly rotated her head slight to one side as she lean forward to his face. He was both startled and amazed by her question and hypnotic eyes. If she was an insane peasant who lived in his castle, this would of been a very serious punishment for asking a stupid question, and for looking horrible in front of the young Prince's face. However, the Prince did sneaked out of the protective castle to wander off within the towns' people, so he has no reason to judge the weird woman, instead, he answered her. "Yes, I am from the castle," he took another step back. The woman's mystic eyes wide, "You are!" she rushed toward him and scared him again with another two more step back, "You! Boy, why you here?..... You, boy, no! Y-Yes, y-yes...... the Q-Queen needs you, yes! The Queen needs you..... follow me," she nodded to herself as Kioshi cocked an eye brow, looking rather confuse than curious. He was about to object, but her waving, forward hand kept his body moving toward her. The boy followed. Not because he wanted to, it was because he had nothing better to do at the castle. No one would miss him for another hour. Beside, his father was at one of his long meeting and his mother was too busy with herself that he hardly existed in her life.

Kioshi followed the strange woman, which was unnatural of him to do, he was a prince for God-sake! Why would a significant Prince like him be following this ugly and dirty woman? Why he asked. Soon, he found out why. The woman lead him into a dark and slob room that was cover with green slimy ooze and smelled worse than the woman herself. He didn't notice it, but there were writing on the wall, writing that had been there for months, perhaps years. Whatever the writing was, it could only be read by light, and it was dark in the room, hardly any light at all. The Prince asked why she dragged him here, but she only spoke to herself again, "He is here.... h-here. W-W-What s-should I-I d-do? G-Go, no. Y-Yes, g-go. But he's o-one o-of them," she was shaking no to herself the whole conversation. Kisohi got worry when the woman fell on her knees and began crying. He felt bad for her uncontrollable insanity, than pity her after witnessing her childish fear of darkness, "I-Its s-soooo d-dark, p-please d-don't leave me,". If he haven't stare at those wondrous eyes, he would of left her in the darkness and move on with his day in the castle. So, he stayed. He hesitated before gently rubbing her back. It felt weird, and revolting to rub someone else back other than your own. After a minute in comfort, the Prince felt a little warm himself. It was as if the coldness under his skin began to fly away. He was beginning to feel nurture of a warm mammal, a female mammal. He slowly laid his head on her shoulder and felt the missing piece that wasn't there before. He than questioned about his feeling. _'Why are you so warm? How come you feel warm and my parent does not? Why am I so alone? Are you alone too? Do you understand me? Do you? Who are you?'_ After more than five minute, he took a sacrifice to proceed further toward her eyes, the one thing that got him curious about her. Once he stared, she stared back. It was than, the Prince saw her soul while she lean closer. Kioshi didn't move, he allowed her to proceed to her quest, and that was a big surprise. She kissed him. Not on the lips, but on his forehead. The one place that he never thought he'll ever be kiss at. It was than on, he wanted this woman to love him. To love him as her son. And he was going to teach her how.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life   
He prayed for both but was denied_

**One Month and Three weeks Later**

"He's almost 16, Father! The boy must know. He can't spend his whole life in a lie, he must know," cried the faithful Nun.

"I agree, Sister Ino, but the Queen forbid any disturbance. It's because of her, the Holy Church is still alive, with her kind donation and my silence, this Church is safe," protest the head Priest, laying comfortably on his huge chair, but his comfort was interrupted by the head Nun.

"Donation? Listen to yourself! You have sold yourself to the evil one. Have you heard all the sins she has committed. Those were bloods of Gods children. Not only blood, but scream, hate, cries, agony, deaths, all were done by her!" than the blue eyes Nun showed tears, "She slaughter them all, including my dear friend. She was among the one who despised the Queen, but her faith was seal when the evil witch took her life away from this Earth. Sakura, she was a true friend, and a spirit one. Her future was to heal people, but it was taken away by the villainous Queen of the Fan Kingdom!"

"Ino! That's enough-"

"No! Father. For 16-years I have been silence enough," she was crying in rage as she walked closer toward the Priest, "Tell the boy, or I will,"

"If you violated our sac-"

"Than let it be. I have been through worse," than she left out of the door.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed   
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

Meanwhile, Karin was with her old Master, Madara. They were going over with some paper work, when something caught their attention; a black crow flew down to stand on their window. Madara looked annoy while Karin took the privilege of eliminating the black beast. She swiftly threw one of Madara's pens straight at the crows head. It pierced through one side of the head and straight out of the other. There was little drop of blood left by the window when it fell off. Karin laughed while Madara scowled, "You know it's bad black to kill a crow," he warned.

"It's also bad luck to break a mirror," she said, walking toward the window, "But I guess that was good luck,"

"Why you say that?"

"Because those were the best seven years of my life," when she reached to the outside air, she spotted the Prince outside with someone beside him.

"What seven year-"

"Who is that with the Prince?" Karin asked in shock. Madara quickly responded, he ran beside her and stared toward her direction and than spotted the young Prince with some stranger. _'Strange? It looks like he's talking to him. About what?'_ Madara than vanished out Karin's side and rushed down the castle. Once he made it out of the entrance and straight to the Prince and his friend, the stranger shivered from Madara's stare.

"My Prince, welcome. Who is this?" he asked, trying to keep his calm, but some how the presence of this strange threaten him greatly.

"This is my friend, uh Eva. And she'll be joining me today, and we-"

"Uh joining you? My Prince?" Madara's question got Kioshi anger.

"Yes, Madara," he growled, "She'll be-"

"Wait? She, my Prince? B-But-"

"Silence Madara! I have enough of your foolish question. Now step aside, or I'll-"

"There! Arrest her!" shouted the order of the Queen. Than four patriotic guards ran toward the stranger and arrested her. The Prince was stunned and outrage. He commanded the guards to free his friend, but they wouldn't listen, they obey only to the Queen. Kioshi shouted at Karin, "How dare you! How dare take her away! You wicked old bat!"

**_Slap!_**

"Please! D-Don't.... p-please d-don't hurt him. Please," begged the stranger, even though she was the one being hurt than the young Prince, she was crying for her dear friend.

"You shut-up! Guards! Take here away. See to it that she'll never see day light again," Karin glared at the stranger as she was taken away with struggle and screaming. Kioshi rose from the hardest and the only hit he ever gotten in his whole life. He was shock that his own mother put her hand on him, and it hurt. Madara tried to comfort the boy, but he shoved him off, "Stay away from me!" he glanced at Madara than stared at Karin hatefully, "I swear," he was breathing heavily from the hard slap as he cup his hand on the mark she left on his right cheek, "I'll have my revenge, and when I do, I'll _see_ to it, you'll **never** become **Queen!** Because your no longer my **mother!**" he than ran off in the castle. Karin ignored his pathetic threat, but Madara didn't.

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?   
Will all our sins be justified?_

Later that day, Itachi found his son alone, in a dark room. Weird, because the room he found him in was the place that Hinata almost had Kioshi. Itachi walked behind Kioshi, and asked why he was alone in the dark room, but Kioshi didn't answer. The Prince was quiet until Itachi opened one of curtain and, saw his son's tears. Itachi became worry, "Kioshi, what's wrong?" he asked, which got Kioshi even angry and sad. Now his damn father care! Kioshi didn't want to tell Itachi about his problem, but time was running out, and soon, his friend will be extinguish by tomorrow. His reason for not telling his father sooner was that, he thought Itachi wouldn't care about his friend. After hearing so many deaths by Karin orders, Kioshi doubted that Itachi would stop this execution for anyone, including for his own son.

"M-My friend..... M-Moth-.. I mean Karin," he hissed for saying her name, which got Itachi wondering, "She is going to kill my friend. She took away my friend from me and said that she's going to execute her tomorrow,"

"Her?"

"Does it matter! I like my friend, and if..... if she die, I swear vengeance upon Karin. I'm going to kill her," he said seriously. Itachi frowned at the thought of his son killing someone, especially toward the woman who took him as her son. The thought of seeing blood and gore was unbearable to the King. He had enough of blood, he had enough everything! After the guilt and regret about his past, he couldn't stand the image of his own son doing the same that he once did when Itachi was young and stupid.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked seriously. Kioshi instantly stared at his father's eyes and saw the look that surprised him.

More than five minutes passed and Karin and Madara both argued hastily toward each other about their major problem.

"You told me she was going to be at that place forever! You lied!" Karin barked.

"She stayed there for more than ten-years, I didn't have enough coin to spend for her," he protested his truth.

"Why didn't you ask me for more coins? I would've gave you more,"

"It cost too much! I didn't want anymore suspiciousness among the financial budget," he sighed, "They had no choice but to let her go,"

"Let who go?" the sound of an aggressive King startled them when they turn to see Itachi at the entrance door. Itachi was heading toward the prison chamber to give order to release his son's friend, but when he reached down at the dungeon chamber, he spotted Karin with Madara. Karin looked dread in fear, while Madara remain calm and smooth. The King was not only, there were two fierce guards behind him, readying to be command by their solemn King. Itachi approached them, demanded them to explain their conversation, Madara tried to excuse out of it, but the impatient King grew angry and annoy by Madara for too long. Karin instantly saw Itachi's vicious eyes and, step in to protect her Master. She explained but it was all a lie to Itachi's ears. He knew she was lying because of her stuttering and also, he gotten use of her intolerable lies. When the two refused to speak, Itachi heard a scratching and banging noise coming from one of ceils. Itachi became curious, he took one last glance at Madara and Karin before deserting the two's panicking expression, including his protective guards. While he was walking toward the noise, he thought cautiously about what would he find. With fire as a pathway, the noise became louder and hurtful. Someone was in terrible agony.

His destination was at the gas chamber. One of the torture room that was only meant to be use for those who were deadly criminals and murderous. Who was inside? Could it be Kioshi's friend? Did this person deserve to die by the poison gas? Itachi erased the meaningless thought and than remembered why he came down to the dungeon in the first place. For his son's friend. He critically stared through the tiny glass square, than saw a black figure. The figure was was on her knees, coughing uncontrollably, shaking from the fear of close death. _'Perhaps it's too late,'_ Itachi was about to leave the woman into her death and let the gas kill her, until she pulled something shiny out of her wrist. Itachi's eyes immediately widen when he saw the familiar chain from her hand, "It can not be," his heart stop. Time has slowed down when she held the valuable necklace on her chest.

He delayed no further, Itachi quickly unlocked the door, held his breath than rushed inside to free the woman. He quickly carried her out and shut the door to prevent any lethal fuel out. The woman looked dizzy from the gas and lifeless, even her eyes were dying out. Itachi shook her, to wait her up, "Wake up! Listen to me, wake up!" he shout at the woman as her eyes were closes to shutting down. Though she looked unconscious, her mouth was moving, speaking out words that sounded like whispers. Itachi bended down to hear her and received the words that he refused to hear. It was than, he found out the true purpose this torture woman.

".....she send me here, for you, my King. The Queen send me here. She wanted me to tell you, to forgive her. To forgive her for escaping, and to forgive her for not loving you......She-She-She," she coughed out more blood.

"S-She what? T-Tell me!" for the first time in his life, he was shivering in fear of what might the next words hold for him. His heart was pounding dramatic in suspense. It was getting tighter and tight, every second that this woman speak silently, it made him want to cry.

"She w-w-want m-me t-to g-g-give t-this to you...." the woman's hand slowly rose as it shakily moved toward Itachi's chest, "T-Take it. S-She wants y-you to h-have it, b-because s-she said s-she d-doesn't d-deserve it. T-That s-she r-rather died from her c-consequence, than t-to d-die b-by a-another b-broke heart......" her breathing was low and short. Itachi gently took the necklace that was once belong to his beautiful flower, but after hearing what the woman said, he was sad. This once faithful necklace was nothing more than the symbol of his dead wife. The symbol of his full heart that shined down at her. He couldn't believe it. She was truly dead. His once and true love, is dead. He can't believe it. He mustn't lose hope. He can't.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

"Who killed her!?" Itachi shook the woman until her mouth opened to speak, he quickly lean closer to listen, "....i-it w-was.... i-it w-was.. it was _him_," Itachi followed the direction of her index finger and found Madara with a long silver sword above his head, getting ready to slice the King's head. "Die!" that was Madara's only and lethal mistake. The folly of his attempt was pointless. He couldn't swing down the sword fast enough, he wasn't faster than the Master swordsman himself. Itachi instantly blocked the attack with his metal wrist shield. The shield was indeed weak, because the sword broke the shield in half and went through to meet Itachi's flesh. Soon, the King was bleeding from his arm, but there was pain physically. The King's eyes were rage and vicious, "You traitor! It is you who shall die, not I!" Itachi bellowed before mustering his strength to push off the sword, causing Madara to lose balance of the weight of the sword, Itachi than pulled out his sword from his side and charged to the only man who betrayed him maximumly. Itachi swiftly stabbed Madara on the chest and pined him on the brick wall. The pain was unbearable and intense. Itachi slowly shifted the blade of the sword to hear Madara's bone crack as blood began to split out of his mouth bitterly. Than, to end Itachi's revenge on his once advisor, he painfully pulled out the sword and sliced Madara's head off. His eyes were widen in shock, than his head trembled down. There was blood squirting everywhere, to the walls, on Itachi's front body, and all over the floor. Eventually this place will smell ooze of blood and flies will have something to eat this summer. Before that happen, Itachi rushed back to the unconscious woman.

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_

Meanwhile, on another area of the castle, in the servants' territory, a Nun made her pace hasty. "Sister Ino. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" asked one of the servant.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak to the_ boy,_" Ino said impatiently, walking pass the servant without apologizing for her rudeness. She walked passed several maiden and male servant until she finally reached to her destination. She knocked first, to hear if he was in, than received respond to entered his room, "Sorry for disturbing you, but we need to talk-" but before Ino could speak any further, she gasp from the sight of the evil Queen by the boy side, "You?..... What is this?"

"What do you want to talk about, dear Sister Ino?" Karin smirked. The boy was smiling by the Queen side, happy to be with her.

"What have you done to him?" Ino was surprise to see the boy calm and normal by the presence of such unstoppable power. Ino remembered the last time when she saw the boy, he was sad and tired. She didn't blame him. She would've been depress if she became a Jester to a cruel Prince that is your own blood.

"Nothing, he and I had a small talk, and we became close friend," she softly rubbed his black spiky hair, "Isn't that true, Kiyoshi?

"We sure did, and I couldn't be any happier," the boy was keeping a stainable smile, but Ino didn't want to believe. She knew he was faking the smile, to fool her. There was more to their small conversation, much more. Ino was about to say something but Karin's for steps startled her, "Now, Sister, you must know I have to do this in order to save the Church. You understand, don't you?" Karin took out a knife that was hidden behind her back and had it in front of her. Ino eyes showed fear blackness, she backed away from the insane Queen, but was stop by the wooden door behind here. Ino's hand had trouble finding the knob while her eyes never left Karin's psycho expression. Karin came in close, just a few feet further, a little closer and than.

"Die!" Ino screamed.

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

Kioshi heard it all, but did nothing to stop the witch from harming the Nun. He stood on the other side of door, eavesdropping to Karin's and Kiyoshi's conversation earlier when he caught Karin running to the Jester's room. He than hid again because of Ino's arrival. Kioshi heard it all. He nows know the truth about his humiliated Jester. The fool was not just his entertainer, but his twin brother. Kioshi couldn't move, nor felt anything when those words came out of Karin's mouth when she said, "I could make you King, and kill Kioshi. Your twin brother. Soon, my boy, you'll never suffer again from his cruel humiliation and harsh punishment...... the boy has no heart. He doesn't deserve to live. Trust me, no one will miss him, not even your father will miss him, but you. My dear son, you'll be loved and cherish for the rest of your life....." that's why Kioshi didn't ran inside to save Ino, was because he didn't want to face his twin brother. His hear also crack, getting tighter and tighter. The boy yearned for comfort, but his friend was trap in one of Karin's prison.

"There you are, Prince Kioshi," said an exhausted maid.

"Go away, leave me alone," he said dully, facing away from the servant's urgent news.

"But you must listen my Prince. It's about the King!"

"I don't care, just leave me be," he became tired and numb.

"But the King is hurt. He is hurt but he wouldn't let anyone tend his wound, he's also carrying some woman with him. It looks like she's dead,"

"What?"

---

After Kioshi was out of distance to hear from Kiyoshi's room, Karin fell on to her knees and than fell down hard on the floor with splatter blood coming out from the back of her head. Once she fell out of Ino's sight, she saw the boy standing behind with wet blood on his face. He was still smiling, but there were tears on both cheeks, "K-Kiyoshi?..... y-you..."

"I-I am-am free, Sister Ino. She promised me freedom when I was a kid, but that was when I was five, and for years I waited. She promised me happiness, so she made me my brother's fool, and so I did it. She promised me power, but in the end, I found out this is not what I wanted. All I wanted, was to laugh. To smile, forever. That is my only happiness," Ino didn't know what to say, except to hug him and told him, "Than laugh, be happy my young boy, laugh until he can no longer laugh again,"

_Though you'll not see that it is me!_

The King gently lay the woman by a huge deform rock, "Is this the place?" he was breathing heavily from carrying the woman to a far distance from his castle. She pointed out to every direction that she could remember. When they reached to same place that Kioshi was lead, Itachi left the woman to see inside. The woman whispered something out of her mouth, but Itachi was gone before she spoke out her last breath. This was the price she paid for following her heart.

Inside, it was dark and filthy. He quickly started a fire to light the place, and proceed down the direction to the enormous room. There were trashs everywhere, and disgusting left over of food and animal's meat. The intense smell urge him to vomit, but he held his breath before spotting some written words on the black wall. He moved the fire close to the wall, his hand was shaking from the lack of support because of the lose of blood; it was hard to sustain the burning wood. He ignored his weak hand and tried to vision on the wall. There! He saw it! He could read the words! He's breathing increased, his chest bumping inside and out as his eyes' ball slowly read the words that were written on the walls for years.

**_'I never never thought that I'd be leaving you today. So alone and wondering why I feel this way. So many fears were swimming around, and around my mind. I've found a world, where love, and dreams, and darkness all collide. Maybe this time, we can leave our broken world behind. I'm sorry for blaming you. For everything I just couldn't do, and I've hurt myself.......... for hurting you. There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance, to look into your eyes, and see you looking back. I'm so sorry. We'll be together again,_**'

Itachi hand could no longer bare, he let the fire drop and stepped back in tears. Those written words on the wall were her last thought and emotions. Those were her love to him. He truly loved her, but was prison as she expressed her feeling in writing. They all are there. All were crave deep in the black wall of this strange place. He didn't know who to hug. Himself or cry in front of her poetry work. He cried and cried. He cried for her and for their dead love. If only he had one more chance to see her again, than he will tell her how much he loved her. How much unexpressed emotion he had for her, than he can be happy, one last time.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed _  
_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

"Hinata!"

Itachi abruptly raise his head and heard someone call out Hinata's name. Itachi turned around and wasted no time to follow the voice. Outside, Itachi found his son crying on the woman's dead body. He was confuse at first, but when Kioshi shouted out the woman's name again, it became clear to him, "Hinata!..... Mommy, you can't die," Kioshi was crying more than he had ever cried. The boy's body was hugging the unconscious Queen of the Fan Kingdom. Her name was the only thing she told to Kioshi, because it was the only thing she could remember from her tortured past life. The son loved his mother, but never found out it was truly his mother until the King whispered those soft, sorrowful words through his ear. Kioshi jerked his head away from his mother's body with his eyes widen in shock. His mouth open to speak but Itachi surprised him with a knock-out punch on the stomach. Kioshi fell but was caught by his father's strong arm. Itachi leaned closer to Kioshi's numb ear and whispered his last few words, "I-I….. will always l-love you, my son……… and Kiyoshi,". The unpredictable kiss, warm hug and unforgettable smile were the first and last thing his sinful father did to him that brightens his soul. Before Kioshi could thank his father, he black out.

Itachi regretted nothing about his last attempt. He analyzed his beloved Queen's face, than body. The pain she went through was his ruthless ego fault. It was his little spark heart that tried to acknowledge her beauty and kindness, but it couldn't reach to the surface. The fallen King saw no other punishment to end this hurtful emotion than to burn himself. The fire symbolized all the mass of torture and pain he set on her. He, Itachi Uchiha, burned himself. He endured every flammable burn that was sparing from his back to his front body. Before the wildfire approached on his face, he leaned toward Hinata's filthy face, that was once beautiful and pure, and spoke to her for the last time, "Soon, my love, we'll be together again. Wait for me,". With the fire's light, the King saw no ugliness on Hinata's face, he could see her clearly and benevolently. The fire rushed through his flesh and inches close to his face. Itachi held his breath no longer, he quickly leaned down and kissed her passionately as the fire took over his entire body. After a full minute of endurance, Itachi had one last breath in him and used it to say, "I love you…." Than his soul faded out of his burn body.

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise? _  
_Will all our sins be justified?_

**One Month Later**

There was no celebration for Kioshi, instead the boy planned a celebration for his young brother. It was a small one, but it was enough to make Kiyoshi smile happily. Though the younger brother had a special ceremony for his 16th birthday, Kioshi didn't reveal himself to Kiyoshi's presence. The thought of showing his face in front of your tormentor will scare his only brother, so Kioshi didn't take any chances, but he did leave a memorable gift to him. It was a gold sun necklace. Behind it, it was carved in his name and last name. Kioshi also carried a necklace, but his was a full moon with diamond stars. Behind his, it carved his name and last. So, one day they'll be reunited once again, until than, they'll be separate.

Like the Sun and the Moon.

* * *

**There you have it! The end of this very hard working story took me more than two months to write and organize. The ending was really hard to come up. It took me five days to think the right angst and romance words (with sadness) to finish it. Thanks to Low by Tech N9ne, I was able to put the right action and words for the ending. My reason for choosing Itachi and Hinata was to dedicate this story for Itachi's death for some parts. I always thought he'll end up with Hinata in the series, but he died T_T. I miss him so much! I had the original ending typed but I deleted because it didn't fit right for this story, so I changed it. Another thing, if anyone want to revise or edit any technical mistake in this story, than that would be great, just PM so I could send you the story. Okay, thank you.**

**Also, it would mean so much to me if you all gave me a long review for my birthday ^_^ I love you all. Oh! It felt like it was just yesterday when I first logged in to fanfiction and read my first fanfic story T^T those were the good old days Y_Y. Sorry for my emotional senses people. Please review XD**

**Love,**

**Innocence Field**


End file.
